Cal Leandros meets the Winchesters
by Stelthykat
Summary: What happens when Cal and Niko meet up with the Winchesters? Demonic possession! Rated T for Cal and Dean's mouths. Not betaed. may be edited soon. Supernatural characters set between seasons 2 and 3. Cal Leandros characters set between books 2 and 4.
1. Chapter 1

** Supernatural crossover with Leandros series: Just cause I'm so bored! GO BOYS GO!**

The '67 Impala couldn't go fast down the highway anymore - it couldn't even go faster than fifteen miles per hour at this time. Looking out the windshield, Dean Winchester was basically grinding his teeth at the long line of cars ahead of him.

"Chill dude," Sam said while quietly looking at a map, "it's only rush hour. A pain in the ass, but-"

"For other people, not us… the one day you tell me to take the shortcut there and we're stuck in the middle of freakin' rush hour!" he drummed him fingers a little more and considered just staying stopped until ALL the cars in front of him were a good ways away, and then flooring the car to catch up.

Starting and stopping and then starting back up again, the brothers exchanged annoyed glances with each other, and then with the cars ahead and back. Sam chuckled as Dean flipped off a honking horn behind them. They had just reached yet another stop when Sam heard arguing from the car next to them.

The car was old and beat up, Sam noticed, not something that Dean would ever let happen to his dear Impala. Glancing over slyly out of boredom he overheard the two people arguing.

"We're not stopping at a fast food mart," the one driving calmly stated, "so don't even start little brother." The voice sang out the window.

"Fine," there was a sarcastic note in the other voices tone that Sam knew all too well meant 'I'm not dropping it'.

"Nib shitting in other peoples business?" Dean asked, smiling that stupid smile.

"Yeah- a lot like you staring at the hot girls in the other cars?" Sam copied that smile and began to laugh along with his older brother.

"So tell me about this hunt…" Dean flicked the radio on and turned it down to a murmur.

"You want to hear about a hunt?" Sam cocked his head, "Usually you're all shoot first and get information later."

"Yeah! No! Well, what else is there to do in here?" Dean looked right back at him and Sam unfolded the piece of paper on the dash.

"Well, in this New York area-," he pointed at a _very _rough sketch of New York, "multiple sightings of…" he flipped the page and took his time reading it silently before conveying the information to Dean. If only to piss him off.

"What? Shifters? Demons? C'mon Sammy, spit it out!"

"That's just it- all the accounts seem to point to tricksters- shifters- zombies-"

"What the hell-?"

"Exactly my point. I don't know what's going on- so I figured-"

"We go check it out." Dean began the annoying singing that Sam found the absolute _bane _of rush hour with a brother like Dean.

The absolute horror of being stuck in rush hour with Nik was that there was no way to escape the lectures.

"Are you even listening to me, little brother?" the cool voice broke through. Cal knew better then to retort and stayed silent. "I thought so. I can try to fill your brain with every bit of knowledge I know, but the parts you retain are very limited." Cal looked around in boredom.

_The first time in a long while we're on the road and look- stuck in rush hour!_ Cal thought angrily. Looking over past Niko, he could see two men cramped in a car, smell the tall tell signs of fast food- to which he desperately wanted- and could hear the radio blare. Glancing at Nik he could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't the only one that could hear it.

"So," Cal began, "what do you think about the music?" he nodded to the car beside them, "And do you think Goodfellow could hook us up with one of those?"

"The music is…" Niko listened a bit more, "alright." He genuinely approved, "the car? I suppose, if you can find it cheap."

Cal nodded and tried to call out. "Hey!" no one turned, "HEY!" With a huff he tried to find a scrap of paper in the immaculately cleaned car that was his brothers.

"Jesus Nik- don't you have _any_ junk in this shit box?"

"I don't like mold in my spaces," Niko looked at Cal intently. With a smirk Cal breathed out,

"Maybe I'll just shoot the side of their car and that'll wake 'em up." Niko glared at him and shrugged.

When Sam turned to the beat up old car next to them he was surprised to see one of the men who was seated in the passengers seat waving at them. Hitting Dean lightly on the arm to get his attention, he leaned out and loudly said,

"Yeah?"

"Nice car!" the passenger had long black hair and very winter grey eyes that looked almost opaque in the glittering sun.

"I know!" Dean leaned over Sam and giving a snort he leaned over to. Flipping the music down Dean leaned back.

A few minuets passed with starting and stopping, ironically by the same car as earlier. Sam, growing bored, fiddled with his research, and Dean, well; he carefully hid his gun and cleaned it. Dean put in the salt rounds and closed the barrel of the sawed off shot gun, then slowly put it in the inside of his jacket as usual.

Sam had been doodling when he heard Dean gasp, "Is that a Dessert Eagle? Oh god Sammy! I've _always _wanted one!" Sam looked into the next car and saw the man load one. The blond driver cast a glance at the Winchesters.

"NRA." Sam tried to pass off normally.

"Uh-huh…" Niko looked at Cal and he carefully put the gun down. Staring at Sam, Cal began to smell something odd, the fast food aroma was dissipating and instead there was a… unique smell.

"Nik," he warned while Sam and Dean were arguing, "something isn't right-" that was all it took. Nik had his free hand on a small dagger and Cal had his hand on the Glock. Close quarters weren't made for explosives. "What's the plan?" Cal kept an eye on Sam and Dean, watching for sudden movements.

"Wait… stalk… and then-"

"Kill?" Cal wondered quietly, he could always be hopeful.

"Keep in mind it may just be because of your deprivation from grease filled food." But neither of them were reassured, usually Cal was right.

"Dean," Sam kept slyly looking at the people next to him, "trouble." Dean gave a slight nod and they both kept guns loaded low. Both groups were tense, and both were preparing for a fight.

"This is comfy," Dean remarked loud enough so they could hear, "we should just all go for pancakes and waffles."

"Sounds like a good idea," Cal and Nik agreed, "We should."

The cars finally reached an off ramp, and traveled down. Now- _now-_ the Winchesters were prepared to fight, just like the Leandros brothers.

"Nik," Cal hesitated, tested the air for a moment and felt his stomach turn, "we may need Robin's help." Niko saw Cal reach for the Mala beads under his sleeve and concurred,

"Better to outnumber than to be evenly matched." Cal looked at him and gave a slight, psychotic smile.

"Whatever you say big brother."


	2. Chapter 2

It was times like these when Dean wished _today_ hadn't been the day he decided to carry a sawed off filled with rock salt as his only loaded weapon. The dark haired kid stood stock still and had the Glock pointed at Sammy's head, Sam had his gun trained at the blond guys chest, and Dean, well, his useless ass gun was pointed at the others chest.

"Take one step closer to him and I swear-" Sam cocked the gun and glared at the man who was carrying a wicked blade, advancing towards Dean.

"Same for you, ass wipe." The darker haired one growled, "and I'm pretty sure you can all see, I've got one hell of a trigger finger." Dean advanced slowly.

"I'm sure we can just all calm down-" Sam began. The dim lighting of the ally kept them from going hand to hand on everyone.

"Says the guy who doesn't even smell human!"

"Cal," the knife guy warned, "we don't want them dead yet." With the movements of experts, Sam and Dean switched targets.

"You won't touch a hair on his head," Dean cocked his gun.

"Shoot him and it'll be the last thing you do!" Cal began to shake with anger and the smell started to nauseate him again, it felt _wrong_.

"Relax- the worst it'll do is knock your friend here off his feet. But touch him and I'll kill him- I swear!" Dean raised the gun to his head.

_Where the hell is Robin?_ Cal's thoughts raced, him and Niko could probably take these guys, but…

"Who are you?" Sam let Dean interrogate.

"You don't need to know." Niko called.

"Let me guess-" Dean advanced forward and didn't ignore Cal for a second, "you're Hunters who heard of us. Sorry pal, not in the mood-"

"I don't care what the hell "Hunters" are, but don't you come any nearer."

Sam looked from one to the other and looked to Dean. "Dean- I don't think they're Hunters…" it was then that Nik managed to grab Dean and a tussle ensued. Cal kept a watchful eye on Sam who suddenly yelled out,

"Dean!" rushing forward he saw Cal rush behind him. Preoccupied with keeping Cal at bay he looked anxiously to Dean.

"Looks like it's human vs. human and monster vs. monster." Cal gave an inhuman grin and looked to Sam. It was then Sam truly realized what Cal smelled on him, but what the hell was he then? At that moment a shot rang out and the entire ally went silent.

"Nik!"

"Dean!" Cal and Sam's voices echoed simultaneously , seeing Dean panting and Nik glancing at Cal.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah." Cal looked to Sam as he nodded to Dean.

"Little malfunction there…" he gave a short laugh, "not a good idea to get a gun thrown away from you and go off." Coming over to Sam's side he looked to Niko and Cal.

"Yeah… Dean, they're not-"

"I got that." He stared at them for a moment and then to Sam, "how are you?"

"Fine I guess." Sam lowered the gun slowly and watched as Niko motioned for Cal to do so as well. "How'd you know about me?"

"Super sniffer." Cal looked to Niko. "What the fuck are hunters?" Dean looked to Sam and then to Niko.

"Better you not know." _Although, they knew something was off about Sammy_, he thought, _maybe they already know the truth…_

"We hunt the supernatural," Sam told. Just huffing at Dean. "C'mon man! It's not like they know who we are! He can only-"

"And why is that?" After a moment Dean looked at Sam and they both groaned inwardly.

"New York." Sam sagged.

"What about it?" Cal scoffed, "You buying a vacation home there- cause I sure as hell wouldn't-"

Dean picked the sawed off up and came back to Sam's side. "Look- let's skip the crap- what the hell are you guys?" Cal grinned that inhuman grin and Sam shivered, that was creepy.

"We're normal." Niko put in. Cal scoffed.

"Don't spare them Nik, I'm your worst nightmare." Sam shuddered and Cal laughed, "He's the only one with brains- scared of what should scare him!"

"Yeah, cause you two are just the biggest baddest demons we've ever faced." Dean kept near Sam.

"Demons?" both of them looked stunned for a moment and then Cal grinned.

"No, I'm the thing that scares them- ever heard of Auphe?" Sam instinctively tensed; it was like his entire blood was on fire.

Now it was the Winchesters turn to be confused.

"What the hell's an Auphe?" Dean looked to Sam who only shrugged.

"Holy Hell, Nik-"

"We seem to have had a very… distressing misunderstanding," though his posture led on to anything but that.

"I say we work this out over waffles that I originally suggested." Dean backed away with Sam and saw Niko grab Cal and guide him forwards. They walked around the premises and came to the front of an IHOP.

When Robin Goodfellow took one look at Sam and Dean he could only stare and think, _god… they're… friggin sexy…_. Dean was stuffing his mouth full with waffles and Sam was pointedly ignoring him to watch the others.

"You must be the first people we've seen who hunt the supernatural, but don't know what a Hunter is." Sam mused, staring into the grey eyes and gently feeling the pistol in his jacket pocket.

"The same for you and the Auphe." Niko stared back at him and noted Dean, "See little brother, that's what you look like when you eat." Dean stared up and swallowed a huge clump of waffle.

"Do not! " Cal protested.

"You most certainly do Caliban," Goodfellow put in, "I can never take you anyplace that serves _quality _food because of it." Sam chuckled inwardly and looked to Dean, who only grinned.

"Sure you're not getting anything Nik?" Cal asked, pushing the syrupy plate away.

"I won't eat something that looks half molded," Niko stared at the empty plate with distaste.

"C'mon- they're paying!" although Cal's gaze seemed worried and convinced that the Winchesters were still out to kill them.

"Another reason," Niko stared at them and asked, "_Why _are you paying?" Sam shrugged and Dean hurried in.

"Just wanted to make up for the little- er- misunderstanding we had earlier. Right Sammy?" Sam couldn't speak. It felt like his blood was on fire, and every part of him told him to get as far away from the one called Cal, fast.

"Yeah." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"What's up?" Cal asked, not even pretending to be concerned.

"Yeah Sammy- what's up?" Dean looked at his face and then to Cal and Niko. "C'mere for a minuet. We'll be right back." Dean smiled and hauled Sam over a good ways off.

Sam looked down and saw that his hands had been clenched so tightly that they were now bright white.

"What the hell is wrong Sam?" Dean looked concerned.

"I don't know I just- I just want to-" Sam was at a loss, _how do I explain?_ He thought. "It- it feels _natural. _The guy called Cal- he scares the holy shit out of me Dean and I cant explain why." Sam sagged, then stared back at the table.

Cal and Niko stared at the Winchesters, Robin muttering and nudging Cal.

"Right Caliban?"

"Shut up Goodfellow." Cal stared at Sam. "Nik, he smells too weird. If he's not bad then I'm a fuckin' Chihuahua."

"And what do you suggest we do little brother?" Nik shook his head, "shoot him right here and now and then go on the lam?"

"No- I suggest that we take him out in the ally out back." Cal fingered the Glock.

"Then we'll have to take out the older one- you know- the one who eats like you…" Robin put in, pointing slyly to Dean.

"Him? He's normal- not a lot of harm he can do. But hey-"

"Caliban- trust me, you _really _don't want to fuck with the Winchesters." Robin frowned then gave a slight grin, "but I might!"

"Which begs an interesting question Robin," Niko looked at him, "how do you know what these…Winchesters are like?"

"Let's just say I hear things from outside the city." Robin drummed his fingers on the table and watched as they came back over.

"Alright- let's cut the crap-" Dean grew solemn and sat back down, yanking Sam with him, "we know your supernatural, and we also know you know of these creatures that we've never heard of. So what the hell are you and what the hell is a Phaue?"

"Auphe Dean, Auphe." Sam rolled his eyes at his brothers antics.

"I knew that." Goodfellow chuckled, _I never knew that the Winchesters could be so… amusing. _He thought. _Or handsome…_

"They're the things that should scare you." Cal stared long and hard at Sam. "Now what the hell are you?"

Sam cleared his throat, how to begin? "It's… complicated…"

"Then let's hear it." Niko stared a little coldly at Sam and Dean and crossed his arms.

"There- there was this demon-" Sam was at a loss for words and tried again, "he wanted to create an army so he… he… ended up giving me a- sorta a psychic ability." Sam looked at Cal who only showed a hint of bewilderment. "But it wasn't just me- there were and are countless others." Sam shifted uncomfortably while Goodfellow stared at him and Dean.

"How come I don't believe you?" Niko asked quietly, deadly, Dean noted.

"And why would that be?" Dean grew defensive.

"In all my years of hunting, researching, killing, I've never seen or heard of a true demon. Let alone in New York." Sam didn't miss the fleeting glance he gave Cal.

"I can assure you Niko," Robin nodded to the Winchesters, "no matter how… trailer trash they look- their story is true- well- at least to my knowledge."

"If that's true- then why tell us?" Cal put in, holding the Glock in his fingers.

"Because what harm could you do to us?" Sam sighed. Dean still hadn't agreed that they tell them about it. "Your not Hunters, not affiliated with them- and by the time you meet some we should be long gone." Sam told himself that this was only to understand why Cal made him shake. Fake trust - get answers potentially.

"I suppose you now want us to tell you what Cal is?" Niko read Sam like an open book.

"Yeah." Dean frowned, "or we can always discus this out back-"

"Yeah? Well I'll take you up on that-"

"Dean!"

"Cal." Both Sam and Niko warned. Both took that as a cue to shut the hell up. Everyone had gone silent when it came.

Glass shattering, everyone was thrown back, and in a flash Cal felt his body get flung across the room and pinned suddenly to the wall. Sonofa-

"Well, well, well," a voice chimed, "little Sammy Winchester…" a female stepped threw the debris and walked to Cal.

_Oh shit!_ The thought echoed through Sam and Dean's minds. Pressing his jacket to Sam's head Dean tried to keep him hidden. If only he could move away from Sammy and act like _that_ guy was Sammy-

"Who the hell-" Cal felt something rip across his ribs and felt blood run down his side.

"Get away from my brother…" Niko came up and within a flash the blade that killed all was out.

"What?- ohhh…" her gaze shifted to Dean and Sam trying to make a quick gettaway. "You're not Sammy…" taking a whiff of the air she cringed away and ignored Nik's charge. With a shrug she let the blade go into her body and smiled hatefully, "There you are. How could I have thought _that_ was you?" It was almost a purr, the way it echoed out of her vocal cords.

Cal dropped only a few feet onto the ground, and groaned, reaching all the while for the Desert Eagle. The bitch was gonna die. Cocking it he pulled twice, hitting her once in the back and once in the leg. The explosion went off, chucking pieces of the once girl everywhere, instantly coating the Winchesters and Goodfellow in a fine mist.

Covered in black soot and gore, Dean looked up from where he'd thrown Sam and himself, only to see Niko put a hand on Cal's side. _A true big brother, _Dean thought, helping Sammy up and silently thankful that they'd gotten rid of her for the time being.

"Nik," Cal glared at the brothers, "we've been set up."

"We didn't mean-" Sam tried to move forward, but couldn't.

"He's right. If we would've known that they would be tracking us-"

"Don't believe you." Cal aimed the gun at Dean.

"Caliban!" the voice came from Robin Goodfellow. "Leave them alone… for now."

"Why?" Niko and Cal both asked.

"Because the 'supernatural' world knows all about the Winchesters, and if word gets out that you killed Sam- all hell will break out. And trust me- you don't want that kind of publicity." Robin strode over to Dean and stared almost coldly at them. "No- that would just mean even more trouble for you Cal. I think the Winchesters should just get the hell out of our town."

Sam stared at him and swallowed tightly, "And let me guess, you're a ghoul?" Sam scowled and brought out his pistol. Screw hiding it from the public. The once filled IHOP was now emptying and sirens wailed in the distance.

"Sam!" Dean barked, "we've got to get out of here! C'mon!"

"A ghoul?" Goodfellow chuckled, "no baby- I'm just an awesome puck." And like that they were gone- running off into the car and hightailing it out of there.

"Sammy! C'mon! NOW!" Dean thrust Sam out of the dilapidated IHOP and into the Chevy Impala.

"They're gone Dean! How- who-!"

"I don't know Sam." Dean was at a loss, "but if it's important by god we'll find out who and what they are faster than a turtle!" Sam gave a slight, almost fake smile and stared out the window at the passing scenery.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"That's why you're the first person I called!" Robin snapped into the pay phone. "You have contacts! Now where are the Winchesters?"

"_Those chuckle heads?" _the other trickster boomed out, laughing. "_Your guess is as good as mine Robin! Last I heard they were still in New York."_

"Any idea where?" Robin grew cold, _one encounter that you survive with a Winchester and you think your God._ He thought angrily.

"_Nope…"_ the trickster shut up and Goodfellow could just imagine what he was thinking. 'look at me! I made the Winchesters fight this _huge _alligator and aliens and it was Friggen awesome!' _Jesus,_ he thought.

"I'm going." Robin curtly hung up and turned to Cal. He was sitting on the sidewalk, oiling the guns and knife blades.

"Where are they Loman?" his voice was cold, and Robin could tell he was clutching something under his sleeve.

"Knowing them… somewhere cheap and half baked." Robin waited for Cal.

"Let's get started then." And they began to look.

It had taken hours, making calls, looking up names, but in the end it led them to the motel. Seeing the Chevy Impala out front Goodfellow and Cal made their way to the door. Cal begging for a fight.

_Knock knock._ Sam and Dean prepared for combat, looking out the peep hole to see the two guys from the IHOP.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Dean mouthed, keeping his voice low.

"Sam and Dean Winchester- you lovable manly hunks- we know your in there!" Sam recognized the voice as the man called Robin's and frowned slightly. Dean leaned over to crack the door and suddenly heard a gun cocking.

"Open the damn door or I blow it open." A cold voice commanded. Sam threw the door wide open, wondering if he could grab the Colt in time without being noticed.

The one called Cal entered the room and put the gun to Sam's head.

"Do as I say and his brains wont become the new wall paper."

"Cal-" Goodfellow began to whine, winking slyly and sadly at Dean and Sam. "We need you two to come with us." Sam stepped cautiously towards Dean and asked,

"Where's…" he struggled for a name, "Niko?"

"Shut up and come." Cal remarked, "Or I'll kill him." The gun switched to Dean.

"Whoa…" Dean struggled for an explanation. "Why do you need us?"

"Don't ask questions!"

"Caliban!" Robin put a hand to his shoulder and pushed him aside. Knowing that Cal was in bad shape he decided to do the talking.

"The demon got him. Now if you know what's good for you you'll come." Cal kept the gun at them in turn.

"What are we supposed to do?" Dean scoffed.

"What else dumbass!" Call screamed, Sam interrupted.

"Perform an exorcism?" Goodfellow nodded and Sam calmly queiried, "where are you guys keeping him?"

"Keeping him?" Cal laughed cruelly.

"That's the problem." Goodfellow explained, keeping Cal from killing them. "He ran off."

"I want the bitch out of him so I can kill her myself." Cal cocked the gun. "Now let's move!" and he walked behind the brothers and nudged one with a gun, "Move. Now." Walking past Robin they grabbed the necessities and led the way to the Impala.

"Tell your friend there if he wants in he's got to blow off some steam." Dean stared at Cal and then with a preternatural grin he fired into the room. Accuracy dead on.

"Wont that just ruin your stay?" Goodfellow thought he understood the Winchesters, but why would they put the cops on their trail?

"For Mr. Hendricks and Mr. Mcartney." Dean chuckled uncomfortably.

Cal didn't know what to think. On one hand he _wanted _to like them, not trust them- but to like them. And on the other he wanted nothing more than to blow their brains out after they did the exorcism shit for getting Niko into this mess.

Sam was scared shitless. Cal's vibes permeated the car atmosphere and sitting with him in the back was almost unbearable. It was only the thought of Dean being shot that kept him from beating the living shit out of Cal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Niko crammed the last of the cheeseburger into his mouth and grabbed the coke. Swirling the drink around and around the demon noted all the carcasses that adorned the counter. Employees for the most part, but some of the customers were children and innocents. Blades were shoved into the last few victims by the door. Damn this meat suit was adorned with them! _It's fuckin' awesome!_ The demon happily thought.

Walking out of the blood splattered door, Niko walked down the street, bloody and mouth dripping with a mixture of mustard and blood, looking for a new look that just screamed dangerous.

"Thank you very much miss." Sam finished, walking out of the door towards the Impala.

"I still cant believe you two risk so much for information. A good beating would get it out much quicker." Cal remarked. The pistol had _finally_ made it to its sheath and as Sam got in Cal turned to him. "So how did it go Scully?" Dean had to. Laughter broke through the entire car, Dean eventually holding his sides and heaving. "What's up with him?" Cal asked, part of him ready to draw again.

"Don't ask…" Sam felt a blush like a school girl coming on. How he _loathed_ it when Dean pulled this stupid shit!

"You really are Mr. Hilarious.." Goodfellow remarked. And at that moment it hit him.

"Robin Goodfellow- Pan- Puck-"

"The utterly Puckable!" Goodfellow was pleased that at least _one of them _had recognized him, it almost felt like an honor.

"What?" Dean became confused.

"Shakespeare, Dean, 'Midsummer Nights Dream'." Sam looked at him and gave a slight frown, "You're a trickster?"

"Truly." Robin turned as Cal coughed sarcastically.

"This is thrilling, but I want to find Nik, then we can get on with all the howdy doos." Sammy cleared his throat hesitantly.

"There was just another murder out by the old outlet store, apparently everything's been stolen for a run away job." Dean put the car in gear and ripped out of the parking lot.

"Are there any secluded places? Areas? Supernatural gathering places?" Robin scoffed.

"Boys! Your in New York! There are about 700."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Niko fingered the blade gently, black eyes fixed on the leather jacket that hung on the hook beside the door. Gently stained with glossy garnet blood, it seemed to the demon a symbol of it's work.

"Aren't we having fun now?" it purred. "Your strong, but not enough…." It laughed. Inside his own body Niko was trying to fight, trying to escape, all to no avail. "So sweet Caliban will be here to. Y'know," the demon strode over to the crate by the window and looked out at the lit up sky. "I cant believe I mistook _that_ for Sammy!" tearing a piece of cloth into strips it then began to write on each one. Work had just begun.

"I'll make you a deal," the demon insisted. Appearently this meat suite had quite a reputation among the bad asses here. "I'll deliver you this meat suite _and _his brother- if you'll stall Sammy." A twisted, horrible smile that rivaled Cal's faced the wolf. It was a hulking mass of fur and saliva, and wet dog.

It contemplated for a moment, was it worth the risk of it's miserable life?

"If you fail," it struggled with a severe overbite, "half- Auphe come and kill." It pointed to itself and made a gesture with the long nails as if slitting its own throat.

"Yeah, yeah fido." _Jesus_. "How about if I told you worse comes to worse, Caliban's not the one your going to have to worry about. And Sammy will be tied up with me." The wolf gulped and Nik's shoulders shrugged, "Hey, if this thing gets totally fucked up I'm gonna hit Cal and Sammy where it hurts." The demon grabbed the wolf and smiled, "Nik and Dean."

The wolf looked like it couldn't understand how this would make them any _less _bloodthirsty.

"You stupid-" the demon calmed itself and went on quietly inside the canines ear, his eyes went wide with shock.

"I'll ask you again!" Dean pushed the wolf farther into the brick wall. The appearance had at first startled him and Sam, and then went away as Robin explained about the two factions. "Where did he go?" Sam appeared, silver knife in hand.

The canine laughed and stared at Cal.

"Shut the fuck up or I blow out your brains right now." The tone was cold and deadly, and as the gun trigger cocked the wolf gave a high and shrill yelp.

"Now, now Caliban," Goodfellow stayed out of Cal's way and slightly reprimanded, "only if he dosent comply."

Sam thanked everything, every deity he'd ever heard of that Goodfellow was there to somewhat control Cal. He knew that if they didn't find Niko soon, Cal would kill every thing involved in the cruelest ways imaginable.

"I-I-s-s-aw…" the wolf stuttered and laughed, "h-he told to give this to all of you." The overbite was messing and slurring the speech. Reaching in to the baggy pants he pulled out a piece of cloth that had black smudges on it. Snatching it from him, Sam saw a delicate hand writing that had blotted on some areas and smuged in others.

"Give-" Cal had made his way over silently and stared at the writing.

"C'mere!" Dean threw a pair of cuffs on the wolf and hooked them to the gutter nearby, within reach and sight.

"Do you even need to explain why you have those?" Goodfellow's interested query caught Dean off guard for a moment.

"I- he- oh-" laughing awkwardly Dean glared as Sam chuckled despite himself.

"That's very intresting- I should say, we should try that." Howling in rage and pain from the overly tight cuffs, the wolf only silenced when Cal's gun pointed to his heart.

"Cal?" Sam looked at his paler face and how the shoulders sagged for a moment.

"Nik…" it was a whisper, barely audible and one Robin hadn't _ever_ heard from Cal. Their necks craned over to read the paper, which undoubtedly, blotched and splotched but readable, said:

_**Too Late**_

"Demons lie, it's just trying to catch us off guard." Sam watched as Cal straightened up and approached the wolf.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Dean had a hand on his gun and took up his fighting posture. "Killing him isn't going to fix anything, so back off-"

"Wrong, it'll make me feel better." Cal cocked his head as the wolf roared and with his last burst of strength flung the gutter at them.

They scattered like roaches, Sam and Dean pulling weapons and Cal deftly throwing a knife Goodfellows way. Dean watched as Cal pulled his trigger, what could he say- the kid handled guns like they were part of his friggen hand. With a crash and sickening crunch Cal dropped like a sack of potatoes, able to heave himself a good ways from the pissed off pouch before laying his head on the cool concrete, if only his world would quit fucking spinning! Goodfellow rushed past the battle ready Winchesters and was able to slice at the wolfs thrashing arms and his huge hands.

Sam and Dean shot in unison at the wolf, making sure to hit every vital part they knew. But the bastered just wasn't dying. Sam pulled the trigger and two bullets shot out with incredible accuracy at the canines head. And finally the wolf fell, carcass forever staining the New York concrete.

"How are we gonna clean this mess up?" Dean wondered aloud, coming with Sam and Robin over to Cal's side. He'd gotten up and was at most spotting a bad bump on his temple.

"Clean up?" Cal gave a short laugh, "Don't worry ass wipes." He stood for a moment, his world shaking for a few seconds.

"How is he-" Sam looked to Goodfellow who watched Cal and then pulled Sam over.

"Caliban is half Auphe. I cant tell you more or-"

"You'd have to kill us. Gottcha." Sam looked to Cal who was talking with Dean, who seemed to give a short laugh.

"Right on the money tiger!" Robin winked and laughed to Sammys discomfort.

"Right… so what are the Auphe?" Sam looked at Cal in a new way, predator to predator and thought about pulling a gun and shooting him.

"They are the very first creature. And evil son's of bitches at that." Goodfellow shivered and Sam felt his gut clench.

"Let me guess," Sam recalled the first night they met Cal and Niko, "they make everything quake in their boots."

"Yup…" Goodfellow looked at Sam and saw his twitching fingers momentarily go towards his gun, then clench into a fist.

For now Sam had stopped it, but a headache was beginning. Burning his skull he put his cold hands to his face. _What the hell?_ For a moment he was caught in horror that the Yellow eyed demon was here, but then that faded as he remembered this was just a normal demon… black eyes… not yellow…_black,_ he thought, _not yellow…_

As Dean motioned them over Sam saw with horror who was standing on the roof of the Impala.

"Oh shit, Niko!" Robin yelled, horrified.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Wrong," the once grey eyes flashed black.

"Get off of my car!" Dean yelled, raising the gun to Nik's chest.

"So little Sammy Winchester," it crooned, making sure to stay out of reach, "come with me and the little meat suite wont get hurt." Teeth flashed and Sam rushed forward.

"Yeah, like that's not the first time I've heard that out of a demon!" cursing himself for not remembering the Colt he got as close as he could and looked briefly at Cal.

He hadn't raised his gun, for fear of hurting Nik. And he hadn't said anything. All traits that told Goodfellow he was preparing for Auphe mode.

"I'm gonna kill you." Cal stated matter of factly.

"I'd like to see you try little pretender." It spat on the ground, "Try to kill me without killing your precious human." Cal swallowed hard, Niko didn't smell like Niko. He smelled like rotten eggs and death, not to mention meat, not cleaning oil and tofu.

"So what was with that note?" Dean approached from the side. "Tryin' to get us to give up?"

"Hardly!" it laughed, "that was more of a statement, and a true one at that!" Cal bit back a retort for Nik's sake. "I've got something else for you to," it dug in the leather jacket and pulled out another piece of cloth. "Here ya go!" catching it Dean eyed it for a moment and then back at the demon.

"You son of a!-" but Niko was gone, Cal left standing. The numbness was wearing off, the pain receeding, and now there was only anger.

_**Bring Sammy, Cal**_

"We're going." Cal got into the Impala. Suddenly the reason why the demon used _Niko's _old oil filled rags made sense.

"Wait Cal!" Sam called, "You don't even know where he's at."

"Yes I do," Cal poked his head through the window, "now get in the goddamn car."

"So where are we going?" Dean asked, turning down a deserted lane. Sam in midst of reading an exorcism and Goodfellow checking the duffle bag for everything necessary.

"An old building me and Nik used to go train at, it was abandoned and useful for target practice Y'know, large lobby and shit like that. Grey dingy, and musty." Cal loaded his gun one last time and looked to Dean for once. "So what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Dean looked in the rearview mirror to meet his eyes, then to Sam who shut the book quietly.

"The infamous Winchesters don't have a plan?" Cal scoffed.

"Caliban," Goodfellow stepped in, "the Winchesters _never _have a plan." He smiled smugly at Dean.

"Actually," Sam groaned, getting hit on by the puck was even more painful then getting shot, stabbed, beaten all in the same day. "so here it goes."

"I cant believe I had to do this." Cal mumbled, walking the familier hallways. "NIK! CYRANO! Come here! I'm gonna help you! Please!" for Nik he used please, for Nik he came down here, for Nik he-

"I cant believe how stupid you can be sometimes little brother." Cal wheeled around and faced the demon.

"Get out of Nik." Cal fingered the knife he had, and the cloth with the words written "too late" both were Niko's and both were gonna save him.

"So sorry to disappoint," it walked menacingly to him, "I told you to bring Sammy."

"Not gonna happen bitch. I ditched those Winchesters the first chance I got." Cal laughed shortly and grew silent as two other figures came out of the shadows.

"You haven't met my puppies." It pushed the two forward, "Sik him boys." The two wolves leaped forward, _puppies my ass_. Cal thought, carefully dodging the hulking mass of fur. For once he was grateful that he had accepted someone else's gun. Firing the two yelped and clutched their chests where the "bullet" hit.

"_Rock salt, it wont kill him,_" Cal remembered Dean saying. "_but it will bide you some time to haul him back here._" Cal realized enough about Dean to realize that he was refraining from using Nik's name and curse words in the same sentence. It was odd really, how the Winchesters could grow on you.

While the wolves were distracted Cal managed to haul Nik for once by the scruff and shoulders past them and run with him. The demon fought, and Cal held on, and with a hesitation he pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_ The shot hit Niko on the leg and Cal managed to drag him a little way farther. _C'mon Nik,_ he screamed inwardly, _just a little farther!_ The grey and dilapidated halls were growing lighter as the lame ass 'light at the end of the tunnel' appeared to break the darkness. Wolves howled from back in the tunnel and Cal ran faster, Sam and Dean needed time, and he would deliver.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Sam waited impatiently as he heard Cal yell out, "Sam! Dean!" moving over to let them pass he and Dean grabbed Niko and flung him into the devils trap that was painted on the bare concrete ground of the old main lobby.

"Get off of me!" Niko screamed, rushing at Cal, only to find himself bounced back. "What the hell?"

Sammy wasted no time, recalling from memory the life saving exorcism. Goodfellow looked at Cal who nodded, if and when the wolves came- they'd meet the duo.

"**Exorcizo te, omnis spiritus immunde, in nomine Dei**

**Patris omnipotentis, et in nomine Jesu Christi**

**Filii ejus, Domini et Judicis nostri, et in virtute Spiritus**

**Sancti, ut descedas ab hoc plasmate Dei**

**quod Dominus noster ad templum sanctumsuum," **the demon began to shake to Cal's amazement and horror and slowly Niko's scent filled the room, ** "vocare dignatus est, ut fiat templum Dei vivi, et**

**Spiritus Sanctus habitet in eo,"** Sam began to yell as the demon inside Niko began to shriek and thrash about, black eyes slowly receeding to grey, black smoke filling the room, "**Per eumdem Christum**

**Dominum nostrum, qui venturus est judicare vivos et**

**mortuos, et saeculum per ignem.**

**Ephpheta, quod est, Adaperire.**

**In odorem suavitatis. Tu autem effugare, diabole;appropinquabit enim judicium Dei."** The last part of the exorcism was almost screamed out, Sam giving everything he had in himself to fully use it. He had been close to the breaking point when he thought he was going to lose Dean, he knew what it mean to loose someone you loved, to lose a brother. And he would make sure it wouldn't happen again.

Niko's body fell into a heap. The cloths wrinkling and filling with dust and chalk. Scrambling into the circle Cal took a good whiff of him, then nodded to Sam.

"He's him." With the slightest of nods Sam receeded with Dean and Robin to face the shadows coming closer. The smoke still hadn't moved, or tried to find another host, it just stayed there.

"Cyrano?" Cal asked, pulling back the blond hair that was in a state of turmoil, "Nik- jesus- Are you ok?" Cal gently sat his older brother up and saw the white where the rock salt had hit his pants.

"Cal?" it was whispered, his voice was hoarse and his eyes stared up at the black smoke. "Where are we?" helping him sit up Cal mumbled something about "the old training room". "Where are those… Winchesters?" Niko turned around to see the first wolf come at them, destroying remains of the couch and glaring at the black smoke. "Where are my blades?" Nik searched for them while Cal smiled.

"Feel free to sit this one out Nik," his brother stared at him for a while, the fighting erupting around them, "say how the Winchester brothers are so bad, but when shit hits the fan- they're one helluva team to work with."

"Knives now." Nik trusted Cal, hell, if _he _gave the Winchesters credit- and he was honestly surprised when Cal in turn handed him two of his knives. Freshly clean and oiled they felt cool and welcoming in his hands. Pulling another gun out of it's holster Cal cocked it.

"Good thing I brought this along." As Nik eyed it he reprimanded, "the one I shot you with had rocksalt in it." Eyes raised Nik smiled.

"You'll have to tell me all about it." And they were off.

Sam and Dean had their work cut out for them. Sam fired twice at the hulking mass, only to have it swipe a paw at him like it was nothing more than a prick. It was only when two blades slashed at the belly that Sam realized it was Niko. Free from the demon and in badass form.

Short and simply, the wolf fell, and as the second one appeared the black smoke dissolved into it. Cursing loudly Sam, Dean, and Cal rushed forward, only to find themselves thrust back by some kinetic force. Held up against a wall all of them felt pressure on their chests, like a huge foot stepping on them.

Groaning, Niko slid to the floor, eyeing the demon in wolfs clothing warily. The wolf picked up a gun which had slid across the floor and pointed it at Cal.

"I told you," it fought with the overbite, "I _will_ get Sammy." Sam cringed and fought against the barrier. It was then that Niko, seeing the threat on his brothers life began to get up. Ever so slowly, and careful not to let the demon on he stood, whether he was faking or his world really was spinning Sam couldn't tell, he just went on fighting, more than ever.

Dean and Sam noticed the gun she had. The double barrel that was still loaded with nothing but rock salt. At most Niko would be winded but- Cal didn't know.

Everyone watched in horror and forced silence as Niko advanced slowly, keeping Cal in sight, that bitch wouldn't hurt him.

_Damnit!_ Dean and Sam thought. If Niko got shot-

Ever so slowly Niko advanced farther until the demon grinned. Raising the gun to his chest the wolf drew back the trigger reverently with a furry finger.

BANG! The shot rang out and Niko was almost launched in the air by the shear impact.

"NIK!" Cal screamed, and he stood there, he could feel the blood under his skin, and he could feel that that bitch was gonna die. Niko lay on the cement floor, winded for once. "You son of a bitch!" Cal continued screaming. The scent of blood droplets filling Cal's nose.

It was then all hell broke loose. Cal rushed forward, and in this rush, Sam and Dean saw pure Auphe. Murderous and vengeful he took the wolf in his bare hands and proceeded to rip off it's fur, and rip out it's throat. Blood splattered Cal in a psychotic glory. Growling low in his throat at the now free Winchesters and Goodfellow, he cast a glance at Niko still on the floor, panting heavily. For all this Cal knew his brother was dead. Rushing at Dean Cal only pulled up as a streak ran in front of him and Sam's eyes beamed yellow.

_Kill._ It was in his blood, just as _protect_ was in Sam's. As Cal opened a Gate, looming and monsterous and tried to pull Sam through Sam forced it closed. It took everything he had, blood seeping out of the young Winchesters tear ducts. Putting his hands on Cal's face he pushed and tried to unbalance him. Taller then Cal and trained to kill since birth, Sam exploded the tial behind Caliban Leandros, causing him to fall in a heap.

Trapped under the yellow eyed horror, and scratching at Sam's exposed throat, Cal bit and scratched, futily trying to get to freedom. Hands, throat, arms, head, nothing was safe from his wrath. Niko rose to go to his brothers side, but Dean held him back. It took nearly all his strength to hold himself and Niko back from saving their little brothers. Sam shook off Cal and with a flash of his wrist the broken furniture scattered across the room and hit Cal. Cal stood for a moment, glaring and heaving. Blood pouring out of every orphase on his face, now _this _was a foe to be reckoned with, who was worthy enough to die by his hands. He nurtured the Gate until it was big enough to swallow himself and Sam at the last second. Rushing forward he grabbed Sam and drug him to the Gate. The building shook and trembled with the rip in time breaking it into pieces, just as Cal heaved himself and Sammy into the gate. With a final screech of defiance Gated them out.

"CAL!"

"SAMMY!" the yells broke through the labored breathing of Niko and Dean with Goodfellow cursing rapidly in Greek.

"Sammy! Sammy?" Dean rushed to where his brother had dissapeared to see what the hell had happened. Small trickles of blood dropped down from the ceiling and as Dean looked up he felt for sure he would see Sammy gutted up there, just like mom had been.

"It's your fault." Dean knew it wasn't rational, how could Niko have helped it? But he wanted to hurt Cal, who was still no where, and Niko would have to do. Blades popped out of their sheaths and Dean saw that Niko would fight till the end. Why shouldn't he? Niko feared and felt that Cal had gone- and wouldn't return.

"Oh _shit_!" Robin flung himself out of the way as a Gate, bigger than any Niko had seen before or since opened up, revealing first Sam, then Cal. His eyes were a dirty grey, and Niko saw with a minute sense of horror that though the Auphe was receding, Cal was headed for where Sam was, right beside Dean.

It wasn't for them that he pounced as soon as the Gate closed, or the fact that he held Cal as tight as he could. It was all for Cal, as it always had been, as it always would be. Cal stiffened and inhaled the familiar smell of Nik, oil, tofu, **home**. But as a whiff of Sam was blown his direction he fought again the threat had to be eliminated.

Sam didn't even realize how he did it, how he'd escaped that hell- why had Cal crooned Tumulus?-or how easily Cal had been flung up and out of his brothers arms and pinned to the wall, but in doing this Sam was caught in the wave, causing him to shoot out and fly headlong into Cal who was still on the rampage. Hitting each other directly they both slumped down, nearly unconscious and bleeding from what seemed like every orphase of their faces. Rushing over, Niko and Dean looked at each other in mutual respect.

"Cal, hey Cal!" Nik glared warningly as Dean Winchester snapped his fingers and saw his eyes flick open.

"Nik! Christ- what- _fuck_…" Cal put a hand on Nik's shoulder and felt his brothers breath heave. "For once in your life your winded and I'm not well enough to fully enjoy it." A weak laugh shot out, a chuckle from Nik. But everything grew silent.

"We have to get home," Nik felt a grinding sensation in his body and wanted to give it rest, and take a look at Cal. "Your free to follow us there, I think we have been through enough right now to give you two the benefit of the doubt." Cal smirked.

"Sammy? You okay?" Dean put a hand to Sam's bleeding neck. "Sammy?" Sam was deathly pale and cold, his lips almost ice blue. "What's wrong?" with a glare at Cal and Niko Dean reached for a knife.

"Cal," Niko asked, slightly horrified as it dawned on him. "Where… did that Gate…?"

"Holy shit." Cal's eyes widened and his breath quickened, "Nik I had no idea, I didn't mean, he- I couldn't- oh _shit_."

"It's fine Cal…" Sam managed to breath out, "I'm fine… really…"

"Shit Nik-" Cutting off his brother Niko leaned over to stare in Sam's eyes and for once Sam saw pleading.

_Tell him what you both saw there and I'll kill you._ Sam only nodded stupidly, if Cal didn't remember the specifics…

"How about we just take our car?" Sam ignored the ragged glare that Dean jokingly pressed on him.

"Great." For moments they all sat slumped there, Niko, Cal, Sam, and Dean, just their deep breaths and tired bodies.

"Who's up for round two!" Robin joked, barely breathing hard and grinning madly at them all.

"Shut up and get the car." Cal and Sam coolly said.

"And if you chip her, I'll kill you." Dean handed the keys to him and then stood up. "Better idea," he snatched the keys back and truged out, "I'll bring the car up with him."

Sam looked at Niko's pale features and decided it was time to start heading out.

"Here Cal," helping Cal get a grip under Niko's shoulders and helping him out was like a breeze, but not knowing how to talk to Niko without opening up any old scars was another matter entirely.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

As they came to the Impala Sam opened the backseat door, positioning Niko in between them. As Foreigner played on the radio quietly, Niko turned to Cal and seemed to be checking him over.

"Are _you_ alright Niko?" Sam asked, breaking the eerie silence and staring at Niko's overly pale complexion. "Getting possessed can have some…" he searched for the right word, "side effects." Niko stared at Sam and met him eye to eye.

"I'm fine." Cal stared long and hard at him. _No you aren't,_ he thought, _Jesus Nik…_

"Might I comment you on your fine clothing taste?" Goodfellow asked, obviously joking. "Leather pants are really the look for you." Nik's head fell back onto the seat and he groaned.

"Robin," Cal saw his shoulders sag, "I have a splitting headache and feel like I just got beat with a crowbar…" Cal watched him worriedly as he seemed to drift off.

"Hey, Niko," Sam reached down on the floor and rummaged around, "Do you want some?" holding up the bottle of pills Niko raised his eyebrows and mumbled no, "suit yourself." Cal however, grabbed two pills and threw them in his mouth A.S.A.P. Popping one, Sam swallowed and watched as Goodfellow pointed directions and Cal gave some pointers on how to push cars out of the way.

"Just hit them and buff out those scratches later," he would occasionally reprimand or, "don't stop for pedestrians! Jesus- just hit her and show her who's the bigger badass!" occasionally Nik would reach a hand behind his head and give a short flick of the wrist which would pop his head forward a bit, so by the end of the drive everyone, including Robin was groaning with exhaustion.

Up the stair well, and into the dingy apartment Sam and Dean supported Niko while Cal watched warily from behind. Tossing Goodfellow a key Sam noted with dry humor how alike these two were to them.

"Keep in mind we still don't trust you." Cal reminded not as coolly as he could, "I just feel like I owe you a little respect for how you jumped to rescue Nik." He smiled slightly, " I think it just shows your stupidity."

"Cal," Nik warned, weak but steady, "play nice."

"Yeah," Dean left Niko at the door way and helped Sam, who was limping into the main room.

"Home sweet home," Niko mused sarcastically. Sitting on the couch he closed his eyes.

"Nik?" Cal asked, shutting the door with a subtle click and going over to Niko. "Why don't you go… change?" the sight of the leather reminded Cal every second of the demon, and even more so how she'd fucked Niko over.

"That sounds like an excellent idea little brother." With the slightest trace of a grimace he slowly stood and hobbled over to a bedroom.

"Such a shame…" Goodfellow seemed to follow, but then pulled up. "Your brother really did look dashing in all that leather. A look he should try more often."

"Can it Loman." Cal sat on a chair opposite from the couch and contemplated going and getting the med kit. "What the hell…" Cal went over to the kitchen cupboard and pulled out the white box. Popping the lid open he stared at Dean who was reaching in.

"Here Sammy," grabbing some gauze, tape, and alcohol he approached Sam's throat. "Damn kid." Dean gave a short laugh, "You've got some anger issues there." Dean stared long and hard at Cal.

"Dean don't-" Sammy took the gauze from him and Dean saw his little brothers face. "He couldn't help it," he mumbled so low that not even Cal could here. "And I'm not seven any more- I can patch myself up." Dean smiled sadly at Sam. For only a moment-

_I thought I'd have to kill him,_ Dean saw Sam dab at his throat and gently tape the bigger claw marks together.

"I think you look more heroic with those." Cal muttered. Sam gave a short laugh.

"Yeah you'd think so. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?"

Cal shrugged and thought bitterly, _not in this life._

"I'm sure that now all of these," he threw a bundle of clothes by the door, "can be burned." Niko stood in front of them all, as pristine and neat as he'd been when they first met.

"I'm gonna take a minuet and thank you two." Cal smirked at the boys, "And that's a high honor coming from me."

"That's very grown up of you Cal," Niko mused, "You must tell me more about this possession and how it changed your view of the world."

"I'm just your regular humanitarian, and no. _They _can explain it all, I'm done with this shit." Standing by his brother Cal smiled, patted him on the back and prepared to go take a shower.

"Good to-" Niko stopped suddenly and everyone exchanged worried glances with Cal.

"Nik?" Cal asked, putting a hand on his brothers shoulder. "How are you feeling?" Niko swallowed and seemed about to say something when suddenly his face paled.

Hand flying up to his throat his head lolled forward, followed by his body and the rug underfoot was coated in bile.

"Bath-" a second wave hit Niko mid scramble and Cal looked almost frantically at Sam and Dean. As Niko kept puking up Cal began to smell something. First regular tofu and Niko, but becoming more and more clearer by the second. Meat.

"Cough it up Cyrano," Cal smiled thankfully but worriedly, "get all of that meat out of your system."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

When Dean Winchester came out of the bathroom he was amazed to see Niko spread out on the couch, Robin and Cal cleaning up, and Sammy curled in a chair off in a lone corner. _Surely,_ he thought, _Sammy would've been ready to go by now._ Dodging a soapy sponge that had been flung at Robin's head, he sat on the floor by Sam, looking into his brother's blank eyes.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, gently giving him a slight shake. "Sammy." Keeping his voice low he watched as Sam raised his head to acknowledge him.

"Dean, what happened back there-"

"Was a blip on the radar." _Not now Sammy_, he thought, _not now._

"I could have **killed **him Dean. The very people we were trying to protect and I could have killed one." Sam bit his tongue angrily.

"But you didn't," Dean admitted, "you saved me and that Robin guy. You gave him back his brother." He gestured to Niko and Cal who were staring at one another.

Sam shook his head. "Ever since I did that I haven't been terrified of him… what the hell's wrong with me Dean? I've never done that and I cant figure out why now!" while his voice quickly rose to a crescendo the room went still.

"I have the answer to that." Niko propped himself up further and stood up. "Come with me Sam. We have to talk." He pressed a look so severe on him that Sam ignored Dean's jibe about, 'getting ready to kill you'.

As they entered the neat room Sam watched Niko sit on the bed and sigh. "The Auphe are the first, the thing that scares _everything_. And my bet is that demons were included." Sam looked at him and saw not fear, but _loathing _of the creatures, "You were terrified of Cal because of what he is." Sam nodded. He knew better then to verbally state the obvius, it was hard enough being part demon, just like he knew what had happened back at the building wasn't anything Cal- or himself- could control. Just the fact of a very messed up life.

"And I take it that the thing he opened up-"

"Was a Gate, a rip to other dimensions." Niko stared at Cal with some respect. "I bet your wondering where you went."

"Something like that, what the hells Tumulus?" Sam felt his knees weaken, just remembering it.

"It was the Auphe hell. And you _cant _tell Cal." Sam nodded.

"His mind has repressed it and if I find-"

"Don't worry Niko." Sam swayed his fears, "I understand completely."

"Somehow I thought you would." With a wry smile Niko prepared to walk out.

They entered the living room to see Dean finish handing a package over to Cal. Eyeing the two Sam and Niko shrugged indifferently.

"They're two of a kind," Sam joked. "And I sure as hell wouldn't change it for the world."

"Me neither…" Niko whispered to himself.

"Well," Dean stood walked over to Sam, "this has been a fun little vacation. And I really enjoyed running into you-" Goodfellow winked and Dean hurried, "and if you ever need any help…" pressing two slips of scrap paper in their hands Cal raised an eye.

"Cell phone numbers?"

"You bet."

"So if you ever get into a bind call us." Sam smiled.

"And if you two are ever in the city again, feel free to stop by." Niko struggled to stay up for a moment, then extended his hand. "Nice meeting you Winchesters."

"You to." Sam walked towards Cal and pulled him aside. "I'm not going to lie to you," Cal gave a snort, "this… thing inside of us doesn't ever get easier. But you always have a brother to pull you back out." Cal looked at the overly tall Sam and gave an awkward pat on his shoulder.

"Thanks for the pep talk." Sam scoffed and watched as Niko stared at him.

"Thank you two. I really mean that."

"Cal," Dean lowered his voice, "Don't let Niko catch you with those mags I gave you, or the rounds, or the- oh and, if he does- Sam gave 'em to you."

"My lips are sealed." Cal sarcastically said. "Thanks Dean."

"How come I feel like I just received a high honor?" he joked.

"Cause you did, I don't give out gratitude."

And that was how they exited the building. Niko and Cal in close proximity to each other, and Goodfellow winking them along.


	10. Epilouge

Epilogue:

"Those Winchesters weren't as bad as you made them sound." Cal scoffed, "they don't even rank on the bad ass list of New York."

"I don't know Caliban- you sure had your work cut out for you when Sam kicked your ass." Robin laughed and patted his back. "I wouldn't worry, they've really shaped up since I heard those rumors."

"Then when did you hear those rumors?" Niko cocked his head.

"About two to three years ago." Robin remarked, "Going back to hunting together did them each a world of good." Sipping his water Nik looked at Cal and then at the bruises that were forming around his collar bone. The only real damage that Cal had from Sam Winchester. "Yeah, well I got a free meal from 'em and can now say we kicked the shit out of them in a dingy ally behind an IHOP." Cal was proud. "Trust me- if you value your reputation- don't put in you know them, let alone kicked their asses." Goodfellow laughed.

As the Impala roared down the back roads Sam laughed with Dean.

"They were just like us." His older brother mused, "y'know- for being idiot savants of the supernatural world."

"When did you learn that big word?" Sam teased, flipping the radio on for once.

"You talk in your sleep." Dean rolled his eyes. "So what were you and Niko talking about in the other room?"

"Whether or not we should kill our annoying siblings." Sam stared at dean and then out the window.

"And the gate thing?" Dean prodded.

"What do you mean?"

"You came out of that awful easy from what the puck was saying. How'd you do it?"

"I don't know- part of me just willed it and the other…"

"yeah?"

"Just knew I couldn't leave yet… had things to do and monsters to hunt, y'know?" Dean nodded and smiled gently at his brother, turning the radio on to the classic rock.

Sam stared at the passing scenery and could only think: _It's good to be home._


End file.
